For one or more items retailed/sold by a retail company, a customer may buy online and pickup in-store (BOPIS). Further, for one or more items bought by a customer online, a retail company may directly ship from stores (SFS) (e.g., physical stores and/or warehouses) to the customer to optimize shipping costs. Both BOPIS and SFS orders require one or more employees of a retail company (e.g., store employees or merchandise pickers) to “pick” one or more items ordered by a customer from one or more locations within a physical store of the retail company.